


The Dagger

by LadyEphania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, Smoking, Smut, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEphania/pseuds/LadyEphania
Summary: Demon Dean is sent to get a powerful dagger for Crowley, the only problem is it’s just a tattoo on a girl’s arm or is it?





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t write smut very often, much less post it. So, sorry but this came out in a 2 night session. I have no intention of making this a series without a huge overhaul of re-hashing circumstances.

The first time Dean spotted her was in a bar, Crowley had sent him on another “mission.” This one to attain a specific dagger. She was getting drunk with an older man at least 40 years her senior. He had tanned leathery skin, graying black hair and dark brown eyes, he was having a scotch on the rocks. He wore a beat up old leather jacket and jeans.  
She on the other hand was a young little thing, probably just shy of 23. A thin waist and perky breasts, red hair framed her face and her blueish hazel eyes. She was sipping on some fruity drink in her hand. She was a snack. He could have easily taken the dagger he needed from her without any trouble at all.  
If it weren’t for where the dagger was. Crowley must have been laughing at this joke, at Dean’s expense. The daggers were tattoos on their forearms. The one drawn out for him on the girls white skin. The blade stretched from elbow to their wrist, hers was all black with a black hilt and a delicate bronze design on it. The man’s was grey with a bone hilt.  
When he asked about it, Crowley had said that he needed to make her produce it and then just take it. He hated to hurt such a pretty little thing. He flirted a bit with her when she went up for another drink, her name was Lia, she was traveling with her uncle to a family reunion.  
They disappeared in the day time and it took him a few days to figure out where they went. Deep into the woods that surrounded the town. He found them in a small clearing sparring with each other. She was losing, her arms covered in deep cuts as she had brought out the blade and was trying to hit the older man. He was faster then he looked, but he did have a few scrapes, a bloodied gash to his shoulder. He caught her off guard and plunged the knife into her chest and she crumpled to the ground. So much for the dagger. The old man leaned over her and pulled out the knife, cleaning it on a black cloth.   
He said something to her corpse and then reached out his hand, to Dean’s surprise she reached up her hand and the man pulled Lia up. Her shirt was covered in blood. Her uncle stepped away into the trees and she grabbed a backpack from the ground shuffling through it and pulling something out of it. She pulled off her shirt and produced a cloth and some water from the bag. Dean watched as she wiped at the cuts on her skin to reveal not even a scar. Curious. His interest was peaked and it was not just because of the young shirtless woman in front of him. She burned the bloodied shirt and pulled on an identical one as she was wearing before without the blood and the rips. She pressed the dagger against her forearm and he watched it merge with her skin. She lifted the pack over her shoulder and headed out with her uncle.   
He saw them again at the bar, the same spot talking quietly to one another, she seemed to be asking questions and her uncle would give long responses in turn.   
He watched them again in the forest the next day, getting there before them this time so he could have a better view. They approached, her uncle was talking about changing his style, “you should just go grey, some girls really dig it” she said.  
“Yeah, what girls?” He asked.  
“It’s called silver fox, I think you could pull it off” she tossed down the bag and he did the same pulling out his dagger.  
“I’ll have to think about it” he said, “don’t hold back this time. Picture me as him” who was he referring to? Lia took a moment and when she opened her eyes it was like her entire demeanor had changed, her footwork was better, more aggressive and her swings were more accurate, faster, sharper. “Yeah draw on that” he encouraged despite her drawing his blood. Then his demeanor changed as well from teacher to competitor. Dean had to admit that he was enjoying watching it.   
The fight ended with Lia making a deep cut with her own blade from her uncle’s right hip to his left shoulder and he went down. “Finally” she said throwing her hand into the air, the dagger grasped in her raised hand, she flicked it down clearing it of blood. The man still lay there a moment, “come on old man” she reached out her other hand and he took it without opening his eyes.  
“That’s the thing about your blade, you’re stronger then most of us because of it” he said. She swapped the dagger a moment later to the other wrist. “You deserve to celebrate, go have fun on your own tonight, tomorrow we’re driving up to meet the others” he said.  
—  
She was dressed to the nines, she came into the bar earlier then usual, wearing a little pair of shorts and red crop top, her hair was done in curls and pulled back behind her ear. She seemed to like the attention she was getting from the men, but she brushed off every pass they made at her. Later into the night she was a bit more tipsy, going out into the parking lot behind the bar.  
A couple of guys followed her out a few minutes after her. He debated what to do and went out the front door finding his way around the building slowly. Lia was on her phone and one of the guys was trying his luck again. She seemed just as uninterested as she had been the first time he had bothered her. He placed his palm against the wall beside her blocking her path to the door. She didn’t take out the dagger but she had put down her phone. Then the guy reached for her waist, placing his hand there against her bare skin. She reached up to cradle his face in her hands, he leaned in for a kiss as his friends whooped and cheered. He was a little disappointed that she gave up so easily.   
She pulled her head back and slammed her forehead right into his nose, there was a spurt of blood across her face and he reeled back. “You bitch” he said clutching at his broken nose. “You’re going to regret that” he said. His friends stepped forward and Dean crossed so he was between them and her.  
“I think it’s time for you guys to go” he said. The one guy was still clutching his nose as blood streamed down into his mouth. His two friends glanced between himself and Lia. He hoped they’d try, he didn’t mind killing these idiots, the mark of Cain burned to be sated.   
“We can take em” one of the guys said and stepped forward. He swung his fist and Dean moved out of the way while his friend dodged around heading for Lia. He wanted to pay more attention to her but he pushed the kid to the ground and pulled the jaw bone dagger from his waist band holding it over him. He looked at it, probably unsure of what to make of it.   
“Looks like you’re the only ones who brought fists to a knife fight” Lia said, it was the first thing Dean had heard her say the whole night. Her own dagger was in her hand, the long curved black blade nearly blended into the night behind her. They scrambled up.  
“They’re crazy” one said as they ran away, their friend still clutching his nose.  
“Cool blade” Dean said.  
“Yours looks freaky” she said.  
“Yeah, I get that” he smiled.   
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” she said suggestively. His grin widened, Crowley was just going to have to be disappointed. He flipped the first blade so it’s hilt pointed towards her and she did the same taking the blade from him. The first thing she did was run her finger along the blades edge, drawing a bit of blood from her finger. He tried the same but found it was entirely dull. “Is this a jaw bone or something?” She asked.  
“It’s dull” he said, what would Crowley even want with a knife that was dull.  
“Only in your hands” she said.  
“What are you?” He asked. She gestured for the dagger back leaving her hand outstretched and he took her hand pulling her toward him and placing the cool metal against her arm so that it sunk right back into her skin. She looked up at him completely unafraid. Instead of grabbing the first blade he took her cut finger into his mouth and tasted the copper for himself, she watched him. She seemed human in every way. She even tasted human.  
“Do you know what a reaper is?” She asked.  
He’d met many reapers he’d even met death, but this girl was not a reaper. “You’re not a reaper” he said.  
“No” she said, “I’m what comes before a reaper.”  
“You’re going to have to tell me more” he said taking the blade from her fingers and stowing it away. She adjusted the dagger on her forearm, moving it with her finger tip as it slid under her skin.  
“What are you?” She asked.  
“I’m a demon” he said flicking his eyes to black for a moment.  
“Oh I thought Pete was just making a joke” she said. Her uncle must have known immediately and told her.  
“I’m no joke” he said, “I’ll assure you of that.”  
“Why don’t you buy me a drink, we can talk about it” she suggested pulling her hand from his and turning toward the bar.  
“You might want to wipe that guy’s blood off your face” he said. She must have forgotten as she stared at him blankly for a moment before she pulled out her wallet and pulled a small cleaning wipe from inside. She did her best, but she didn’t produce a mirror or use her phone so she missed a spot. “Give me that” he took it from her hand, tilted her head up with his other hand and rubbed at the spot she missed. While he had her there he pulled her face toward him and captured her lips with his. She returned the kiss her teeth teasing at his lower lip and he parted his lips allowing her tongue entrance. He pulled her to him, feeling every one of her curves, of her breaths. She ran her fingers through his hair and he could have taken her right there, her nails scratching at his scalp, but the curiosity was killing him more then his need to have her.  
They broke the kiss breathless, “you just carry these with you?” He asked.  
“You have no idea how often I’ve been covered in blood these past few weeks” she said.  
“I have some idea” he said.  
“So you’re the creep who was watching me in the woods” she said.  
“I’m not a creep” he defended himself following her back inside the bar. He ordered some drinks for them, the third of her fruity little drinks. It smelt like lime and tequila. “How long have you been like this?” He asked.  
“5 weeks” she said.  
“Not long” he said, “how come your dagger is a different color then your uncles?” He asked.  
“He’s not my uncle” she said, “he’s my half brother.” He noted how she changed the subject.  
“He’s your half brother?” He asked in disbelief.  
“On my dad’s side” she said, “how did you become a demon?” She asked.  
“Are we trading off on the questions?” He asked.  
She shrugged, “I was just curious” she said.  
He pulled up his sleeve to show the mark of Cain, “this turned me into a knight of hell” he said.  
“Sounds very” she took a sip, “biblical” she finished.   
“You know much about this side of the world?” He asked.  
“Next to nothing” she admitted.  
“Then how did you get that dagger?” He asked.  
“When we kill someone for the first time the blade will come to us, should we use it we become practically immortal” she said.  
“Practically” he looked at the cut on her finger, it was still there.  
“Practically” she reiterated, “I didn’t know about that one” she said referring to the first blade.  
“How could you die? That you knew of before?” He asked.  
“Suicide, I’ve been told it’s quite a thing to witness, the death of one of us” she said.  
“Why is your half brother’s dagger a different color than yours?” He asked.  
“Depending on who we kill the dagger is a different color” she shrugged again. She seemed a little uncomfortable by this line of questioning, he hadn’t imagined it.  
“What do the colors mean?” He asked, she took another drink, he’d have to keep up with her. He took a drink.  
“Grey is for lovers, white is for strangers, silver is a distant relative, gold is ones own child, bronze is for friends and iron is for enemies” she said.  
“What’s black for?” He asked, he reached his fingers out to her arm laying on the table tracing the outline of the tattoo.  
“Close relatives” she said looking at him, she must have been trying to gage his response. He didn’t have one.  
“Who did you kill?” He asked.  
“I killed my brother” she said evenly, she didn’t sound remorseful. Since he’d become a demon, he felt that one very often, wanting to kill Sam and his relentless hunt for him.  
“Well did he deserve it?” He asked.  
“Definitely” she said, “how come you’ve been hunting for my dagger?” She asked.  
“Someone wanted it, but I don’t see why if it’s dull” he said.  
“It’s because it can summon death” she said.  
“I’ve met him, it wasn’t a riveting experience” he lied, she smiled, she must have known he was lying.  
“That’s a lie” she said.  
“How can you tell? Another one of your talents?” He asked.  
“Something I picked up over my normal life actually” she said pausing “I’ve never met my father myself.”  
“Your death’s daughter?” He asked.  
“Scared?” She asked.  
“Not at all” he said, if anything he wanted her more.  
“Where are you staying?” She asked.  
“Across the street” he said, she grimaced. “What?”   
“Kind of sleazy, we could go back to the place I’m staying at” she suggested, “it’s just down the street.”   
The walk only took a few minutes even with the drunk girl beside him, she had a quick pace. The hotel was pretty nice with key cards for the scanner and the doors to the rooms were in a long hallways instead of on the outside of the building.   
“You’re staying here?” He asked, it wasn’t the bed and breakfast but it was pretty nice.   
“Yeah the walls are thicker then paper” she said pulling out the card for the scanner. He took it from her and spun her around capturing her lips with his again. She fell into the kiss just like last time, he opened the door and pushed them inside. Picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.   
She pulled up his shirt, if he could feel anything he would say he loved the way she looked at him. She pulled off her own crop top and he quickly unclasped her bra tossing it to the side. Her fingers undid the button on his jeans and he pulled them down pulling hers off her waist as well. His fingers slid over her lace panties and in between her legs. Fuck she was drenched. He hooked his finger underneath one side and ripped them off. He pressed his lips to hers and she lifted up on her elbows to meet him giving his underwear a shove down.   
His lips traveled down her neck and his fingers went back between her thighs which opened all too willingly for him. “So fucking wet” he said brushing his other hand along her thigh and pulling it open farther. He ran his finger between her folds and then pressed one finger inside her followed quickly by another, she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. “You ever been eaten out?” he asked, he doubted she had many sexual partners with the way she felt, he could hardly get more then two fingers inside her. Not that he minded someone less experienced then his usual pick.   
“I’ve never really liked it” she admitted.  
“You’ve never had me” he smirked up at her as his kisses reached her navel. She had a little bit of hair just above her pussy shaved into a little square. He loved it. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and and pressed his tongue to her. She didn’t seem to enjoy it as much as other women, he’d have to just try harder. He thrust his fingers into her searching for that spot, but even that he was having a hard time finding. For the first time he felt a little annoyed, he wrapped his lips around her clit, he sucked and ran his tongue over it. That drug a moan from her, her fingers running through his hair. He finally found that spot and she groaned as he pushed against it with every thrust of his fingers.  
“That a girl” he said, when he got her fully aroused he stood up and picked her up and placed her in the center of the bed. It didn’t even squeak. Her legs still open for him, he lined himself up with her entrance and pressed into her, he wondered if she was a virgin. Her face showed bliss so he doubted it. “How do I feel, little girl?” He asked.  
“So fucking good Dean” she moaned. He got a slow pace going thrusting inside of her before she started thrusting against him in return. Her eyes meeting his. “Over” she groaned and he flipped them so she was on top never splitting from where they were connected, he smirked up at her. She rode him slowly, his hands placed on her hips as he watched her pull off of him and then sink quickly back down, her hand planted on his chest.   
“Lia fuck” he said, she was so tight, the way her walls gripped around him, like they didn’t want to let go. He lost himself in the bliss for a moment as she pulled a moan from him. But she was going a little too slow for his liking. He wrapped his hands around her ass, gripping her cheeks and flipped them over, pinning her to the bed before thrusting into her faster.   
“Oh fuck Dean” she moaned as he sped up his thrusting, he reached between them capturing that bundle of nerves between two fingers and messaging it. Her nails ran down his back.  
“Going to come for me Lia?” He asked into her ear, “come on baby.”  
“Dean, fuck yes” she said as she orgasmed her walls tightening and fluttering around him.  
“That a girl” he said as he continued playing with her clit and worked his way to his own orgasm. He bet he could get another one out of her before he came. “One more time” he murmured to her brushing his lips against her neck. “Come one more time for me baby” her walls were still fluttering from her last orgasm and he could feel his own building to a peak. Before she could come he came “fuck Lia” continuing to thrust inside of her, bringing her over with him. He pulled out of her and she caught her breath before getting underneath the covers. “I’m going to spend the night” he told her.  
“Alright” she said and he wrapped his arm around her falling asleep in seconds.   
He heard a buzz and she reached for her phone, he wasn’t awake enough to really care. He remembered the awesome lay of death’s daughter, Lia. He should’ve been more creeped out by that, maybe even paranoid, but he didn’t feel anything now. She got out of bed and he watched her pick out a new pair of underwear and pull on the bra from last night. She put on some jeans and a t-shirt and tossed the rest of her stuff into the suitcase before zipping it up. “Not even a goodbye?” He asked.  
“Check out is at 2, find me if you ever want to do this again” she said without explaining how to find her.


	2. Dahlia

His fist hit the side of my face and I hit the ground my head bouncing off the carpet. “Dumb bitch” he said, “respect me damnit” I hadn’t respected my brother since I was 12. I hadn’t spoken to him since I was 20. Something glinted under the couch and I reached for it, my hand wrapping around leather. He kicked me and I felt a shooting pain in my ribs, he turned around and paced, “you deserve this, this is your fault” he said.  
I crawled to my knees and stood up, barely acknowledging what the knife I was holding looked like, I slammed the dagger into his shoulder dark red blood poured from the wound and he yelled turning around, but I pulled it out and pushed it into his stomach. He looked at me shocked. Perhaps wondering how could I do this to him? Despite the abuse? He’d done nothing wrong. And he’d believe that till the very end. He stumbled back holding his stomach as blood dripped onto the ground. “You don’t deserve respect” I said shoving the dagger for the last time into his chest. He sank to the ground in the foyer, the black hilt sticking out of his chest.  
It took me several seconds for me to realize what I had done, my hands were covered in blood and my heartbeat was pounding in my head. I stumbled to the kitchen leaving bloody footprints across the floor, I tried to wash the blood off my hands. I nearly slipped on my way there. I tried to clean up the footprints but I had watched enough crime shows to know better. I reached for the dagger, but it was stuck. I leveraged one hand against his shoulder and I was able to pull it free.  
My parents didn’t own this. Where had it come from? It was a long black blade, with the hilt included it was about the length of my forearm it had a slight curve back and only one side was sharp. The hilt curved at a slight “L” shape and it had a dark grey hilt holding it on, part of the hilt bent back to protect the hand. Someone rang the doorbell and I ducked down. A stupid move as I had already been standing there for some time inspecting the knife.  
“Hey, I know your scared but I can help” an older voice said. My heart began to race again, how could he know? “I’m like you, I have a dagger as well. You thought you were going to die, it’s not your fault” he said. He had a dagger? I slid up slowly and opened the door, my hands shaking more then normal. An older man stood there with tanned leathery skin and wrinkles, he could have been in his 60’s. He had a knife in his hand and for some reason I knew that my knife was similar. “Wanna let me in?” He asked. I opened the door as much as my dead brother would allow splayed out in front of it and he came inside. “I’m Pete.”  
“I had an uncle named Pete” I said.  
“Do I look like your uncle?” He asked.  
“Not really” I said.  
“Good” he said and then whistled at the dead body by the door. “You did a number on him” he said.  
“What is this?” I asked flicking my wrist that was still clutching the dagger.  
“It’s newly made it’s gonna wanna stick with you for a bit, hold on” he took my wrist in his wrinkled fingers and stretched out my arm. He used his other hand to guide my arm to lay the blade against my forearm. I expected to feel cool metal and wondered if he was assisting me with some weird suicide. As I watched the metal touch my skin I felt a comforting warmth and watched as the metal sunk into the skin there creating a very realistic tattoo of the dagger I had just held. I rubbed the skin and felt nothing.  
“How did you? Am I hallucinating?” I asked.  
“No you’re not hallucinating, you’ve just joined a very interesting club with few members” he said.  
“The sibling murder club?” I asked wryly and he laughed. Dark humor got me through the worst parts of my life.  
“No, get in the car we have to get out of here before someone comes looking” he said.  
“I can’t just leave” I said.  
“You’re going to stick around here and wait for someone to stumble across this murder?” He asked “come on” I froze a moment and grabbed my shoes, purse and jacket before going with him. He had an older car, bright red, probably from the 60’s. We pulled out of my neighborhood on to the highway and I pulled on my shoes.  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
“To get you some new clothes” he said, “give me your phone.”  
I handed it over and he tossed it out the window, “hey, my whole life’s in that” I said.  
“I’ll get you a new one” he said.  
“A new phone?” I asked.  
“That too” he said, “what’s your bank? You’re going to pull all your cash out of it” he said. We stopped at one and I pulled all the money out of my accounts, it was only a couple thousand dollars. He cut up my cards and threw my driver’s license into the trash. “You’re still shaking” he said.  
“I always shake” I said, it was genetic or something.  
“Open the glove box, smoke or drink until you calm down” he said. I opened up the glove box and sifted through a pack of cigarette to find a tin of joints. This was my stuff, I’d been a huge stoner in college before I needed to get a job. “There’s a flask in there as well” he said. I pulled it out and sniffed it. I didn’t much like whiskey but I knocked it back. “First kill’s hard” he said.  
“You said I joined a club” I said, “what club?” I asked.  
“The order of the dagger, you’re immortal now” he said.  
“I’m what?” I asked.  
“Use the pocket knife to cut yourself, you’ll see” he said. I pulled the little pocket knife out. I never much liked pain even though I sat through 9 piercings and two separate tattoos, not to mention the 8 years of abuse. I made a little slice against my arm and winced in pain, blood surfaced and I wiped it away, the cut was healing before my eyes and I looked over at him shocked. “You can’t die, it doesn’t matter the circumstances, unless you end your own life you’ll be this age forever” he explained.  
“Why is your dagger grey?” I asked pointing to the one on his arm.  
“We each have a different color depending on our first kill, level of power” I fussed with the lighter to light the joint taking a deep inhale and pushing the smoke out through my nose. “Black, gold, grey, silver, bronze, iron and white, from strongest to weakest” he said.  
“What do they mean?” I asked.  
“Black is close blood relative, mother, father, brother or sister. Gold is your own child, grey is a lover, silver is a distant relative, grandfather, uncle, cousin whatever. Bronze is a friend.” He explained, “iron is an enemy and white is a stranger” he said.  
“How was that ranking decided?” I asked.  
“Level of importance of the kill, how much passion was involved” he said.  
“So mine is the strongest” I said, “does this happen to everyone?”  
“No you have to be apart of another group, your father isn’t your real father” he said.  
“What?” I asked, “then who’s my father?” I asked.  
“Death” he said.  
“You’ve lost me” I said taking another hit.  
“Your mother may not have known it but your death’s child. There’s a whole side of this world you don’t know about. All the monster you’ve wished weren’t real ARE real and now you’re one of them” he said.  
“Like what? Vampires, werewolves?” I asked.  
“Many more then that little sis” he said.  
“So you’re my brother?” I asked.  
“Yeah, you’ve got 13 other siblings now. You don’t need to worry about any of your old siblings” he said, “crack the window” he said and I did. The image of murdering him flashed back through my head “drink” Pete wiggled the flask at me and I took another drink, “smoke, drink repeat until you feel better” he said. We drove for hours to Colorado until we pulled up to an expensive looking house with a long driveway. I was able to stand up long enough to get into the house before leaning against the wall in the entryway and attempting to light another joint.  
A young woman came in through a hallway with short brown hair and pale skin, she had brown eyes and was athletic, but she had to be no taller then 5 feet. She squealed and came at me, she had a bronze dagger tattoo on her arm. “My newest sister” she wrapped me in a hug, “I see you have all the essentials. Pete” she greeted him. They stepped over to the side as I took a puff of the joint. I was still in my blood stained clothes and I kind of would have liked to get out of them.  
“You go with Clover, she’ll get you cleaned up” Pete said and I was dragged away by the small brunette. Clover my newest sister got me a hot shower and a change of clothes.  
“There feel better?” She asked and I oddly did. She blow dried my hair and took me into a room with a camera kit set up. We took driver’s license photos and she handed me a new phone, an iPhone. “No?” She asked as I kind of looked at it with disdain, “android girl, got it” she handed me another phone. I wished I could call one of my friends but I didn’t remember their numbers.  
“Alright new name, what do you like?” She asked studying me a moment.  
“I like the name Amelia” I said.  
“You can choose you’re name next round” she said, “this is a rebirth so you don’t get to pick it this time” she was silent looking at me a minute as I tried to relight the joint. “I know, Dahlia Black” she said.  
“Kind of dramatic” I said.  
“It’s perfect” she said, “height, weight, is this your natural hair color?” She asked I answered her questions and told her my real hair color. “No let’s keep it red, I like it” she smiled. She set out a suitcase for me packing it with clothes. “Pete does the initiation stuff he’s more patient, but I’ll see you at the reunion in a few weeks. Don’t worry it gets easier, we’ll take good care of you” she said and gave us a shove out the door.  
Pete handed me a new debit and credit card “you can use my accounts for now, we’ll work on getting you some assets of your own, by the time you make it to the reunion you might even have a couple hundred thousand dollars” he said.  
“What reunion?” I asked.  
“Anytime a new one of us is born we put you through the initiation and then we all get together to greet our new sibling” he said. “First lesson” he pointed to the dagger on my arm “that is your life. Never lose it. Don’t let anyone take it from you. It’s useless without you, dull as a hammer, but it’s still powerful, it can summon death. No one wants to summon him.”  
“Absent father check” I said.  
“Good you’re learning” he smiled and pulled out of the driveway. “The power of the dagger comes from your initial kill you gotta pull on the power and no one will be able to defeat you, but until you feel that again we’re going to have to practice. It’s not going to be fun, but it shouldn’t take you too long” he said, “5-6 weeks for a black dagger, 8 weeks for everyone else” he said.  
“You know others with black daggers?” I asked, “what happened to them?”  
“You’ll have one sibling with one, he’s a recluse but a wiz with money” he said, “the others let their feeling get in the way, don’t make that mistake. Mortals will come and go don’t get wrapped up in their problems. Don’t get me wrong they’re fun, but don’t get attached.”  
So the training began where I died in remote places over and over again and Pete tried to encourage me to feel the emotions I had felt when I killed my abusive brother. We traveled across the country and I learned the tricks, I kept a cloth in my backpack with water to clean up any wounds. I learned some basic self defense and the art of not giving a fuck. My hands even stopped shaking, so much for genetic. I kept a cleaning wipe in my wallet and I got drunk almost every night.  
It wasn’t until Pete and I stopped in this one particular dinky little town did I start to learn about the other creepy crawlers of this new world. Some guy came in on our second night in the town, “that’s a demon” Pete muttered to me.  
“A what?” I asked.  
“A demon” he said, that was crazy, I didn’t believe in God. Demons didn’t exist and that guy was definitely the hottest thing I’d seen in these dumb cities. Dark blonde short cropped hair, muscular, he was in his 30’s definitely too old for me but that did not stop me from shamelessly flirting and it definitely didn’t stop him. I had a thing for older guys, that was a problem since before this whole shit storm hit me. I gave him my name as Lia he said his was Dean.  
The next day in the woods I had gotten a couple shots in on Pete but no lasting damage and then he had pushed his dagger into my chest and the world went black for a few seconds. I gasped in air and Pete spoke over me, “close, you’re almost there Dahlia. There’s someone watching us, don’t freak out” he said using my new name. It still felt pretty weird for other people to say it. He stuck out his hand and I took it and he hauled me onto my feet. I was covered in blood.  
Pete stepped away to clean his own wounds as I pulled off my shirt and began to clean up my skin. I noticed the guy too but didn’t linger on him so he didn’t know I noticed. I couldn’t make out his face but I wasn’t that worried with Pete nearby. I pulled on my new shirt and lit the old one on fire watching it burn before stamping it out and following Pete back to the hotel.  
We went out for drinks and I pressed him for more answers, “so what are we?” I asked, “when we die do we still die?” I asked.  
“There are these things called reapers, they collect the souls of the dead for death, he can’t be everywhere. We are what comes before them, when we die however it happens, we become reapers. So you better enjoy your freedom now because there is only work after this” he said.  
“But what’s our official title?” I asked.  
“We’ve been called those of the dagger, daggers but we don’t really have one, this is a intermediary to our next eternity, a purgatory of sorts” he said.  
“What happens when we commit suicide?” I asked.  
“You do it with your own dagger, plunged into your heart and the mile radius around you gets leveled to the ground. It’s only happened a few times and been witnessed in history” he said.  
“Wouldn’t there have to be more reapers?” I asked.  
“Some never get to enter purgatory, they just die” he explained.  
“Morbid” I said.  
“Have you ever wanted kids?” He asked.  
What a weird subject change, “not really no” I said.  
“Good, because you can’t now. That was a human thing and you’re not human anymore” he said.  
“I still don’t really understand how I just transformed when I killed someone” I said.  
“You transformed when you grabbed that blade of yours” he said gesturing to my arm.  
—  
The next day was no different from the last we got up ate and headed off into the woods, this time I felt like I was ready, I had tried to bring up the emotions from before. The hatred, anger, hurt and self preservation. I could feel it, my senses heighten the power coursing from the dagger. I even noticed the guy sitting in the tree above us without even looking. I managed to kill Pete and threw my hand up in triumph. “Finally” I said. I put my dagger away and reached out my hand, “come on old man” I said. He grumbled and got up.  
“That’s the thing about your blade, you’re stronger then most of us because of it” he said. I realized my dagger was on the wrong wrist and passed it over to the other one. “You deserve to celebrate, go have fun on your own tonight, tomorrow we’re driving up to meet the others” he said.  
—  
I got dressed in a pair of shorts Clover had packed for me and little red crop top, I’d even curled my hair and put it back behind my ear. I noted the guys looked at me but I was here to get shit-faced and go get high in the woods. Maybe flirt with that “demon.” A couple of the local guys came up offering to buy me drinks and I turned them down with a smile. I was on my 2nd mojito when my phone began to buzz. Clover had texted me congratulations but the damn bar had the worst cell service. I went out the back entrance to respond. I finished one joint before tossing the butt in a puddle when the 3 guys from the bar came out in the parking lot with me. The 3 guys from inside, each one had hit on me and each one I’d turned down.  
“Hey” one of the guys said standing in front of me, “maybe we could try again, I’m Parker” he said, “you’re looking really sexy in this outfit.”  
“Thanks” I said. He put his palm against the wall and a bit of panic spiked in me. I put down my phone, if this was going to get physical, I’d need to not have a smashed phone after. I slid it into my back pocket. He had black hair that he had spent way too much time on and he smelt like gin. He reached for my waist and an idea flicked into my head. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.  
“There we go” he said and I placed my fingers on either side of his face he began to lean in for a kiss and I could hear his friends cheer. I pulled my head back and slammed my forehead right into his nose, I heard this awful crunch and blood sprayed across my face. He stumbled back holding his nose and I noticed the Dean at the edge of the parking lot beneath the light, just watching. Well I hoped he liked the show. “You bitch” he said, “you’re going to regret that” he started standing back up even though blood ran into his mouth and he tried to spit it back out wincing. His friends though seemed to be ready to defend his honor, how cute.  
“I think it’s time for you to go” Dean said, when had he walked over? Parker’s friends looked from Dean to me, maybe if they made a mad dash they could be just in time to impale themselves on my dagger.  
“We can take em” one of them said and stepped forward while the other dove around his friend and at me. My foot kicked out and I was able to trip him and throw him back to the ground. My dagger dropped into my hand and I looked up, Dean had pulled this outrageous looking knife from his waist band. It had teeth on it.  
“Looks like you’re the only ones who brought fists to a knife fight” I said. Dean looked back at me and the dagger in my hand and I watched the boys get to their feet.  
“They’re crazy” one said and they ran for it, Parker was still clutching his nose.  
“Cool blade” Dean said and he joined me underneath the light.  
“Yours looks freaky” I noted.  
“Yeah, I get that” he cocked a smile.  
Pete help me I was going to break rule number one, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” the sentence came out way more suggestive then I had meant it to. But he grinned and flipped his weird blade hilt first toward me and I did the same. The first thing I did when we exchanged blade was run my finger along the blade, to my surprise it was actually sharp. It hadn’t looked that sharp. “Is this a jaw bone or something?” I asked and I saw him trying the same.  
“It’s dull” he didn’t answer my question. ‘Dull as a hammer’ I remembered Pete describing it.  
“Only in your hands” I said.  
“What are you?” He asked. What an odd question, I thought briefly but I remembered I wasn’t human anymore. What was I? I gestured for my blade back and stuck his out. My finger was still bleeding. He grasped my wrist and pulled me close to him, placing the warm blade against my skin and it melted into it, the tattoo reappearing like it had never left. I watched his face looking for any sign that he would be shocked but found none in his green eyes. Instead of taking his blade back he pulled my bleeding finger up and to his mouth and he sucked on it. If I hadn’t been turned on before I definitely was now.  
“Do you know what a reaper is?” I asked him.  
He smiled and I felt a chill run down my spine, the fight or flight instinct was trying to kick in but I was a little too drunk and high for that, “you’re not a reaper” he stated matter of factly.  
“No” I said, “I’m what comes before a reaper.”  
“You’re going to have to tell me more” he demanded taking the blade from my hand and putting it away. I adjusted the dagger on my arm with my pointer finger, it was crooked.  
“What are you?” I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.  
“I’m a demon” he said his entire eye flicking black. I thought that had just been Pete fucking with me.  
“Oh I thought Pete was just making a joke” I admitted.  
“I’m no joke” he said smiling, clearly not, “I’ll assure you of that.”  
I could feel my buzz wearing off, I either needed more alcohol or something to do and it didn’t seem like he was just going to let this trail off into a happy ending and leave it all a mystery, “why don’t you buy me a drink, we can talk about it” I said pulling my hand out of his and turning toward the bar.  
“You might want to wipe that guy’s blood off your face” he suggested. What blood? I hadn’t killed anyone. I suddenly remembered breaking that guys nose and shuffled through my wallet for a wet wipe. I thought I got it all but apparently it wasn’t satisfactory, “give me that” Dean plucked the small cloth from my hand and placed his hand under my chin wiping at some spot I must have missed. I’d gotten pretty good at cleaning blood off my face in the past few weeks.  
He leaned down toward me and pressed his lips to mine, he lingered there a moment but I was a bit impatient and I brushed my teeth against his lower lip and he parted his lips as I slid my tongue between his lips. He was as sweet as sin. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and in return I wrapped my arms around his neck running my nails through his hair. He broke the kiss off and I stepped back a little dazed. Someone could get addicted to that.  
“You just carry these with you?” He shook the wipe at me.  
“You have no idea how often I’ve been covered in blood these past few weeks” I said, mostly my blood.  
“I have some idea” he said with a smirk. So he’d been watching me in the woods.  
“So you’re the creep who was watching me in the woods” I said.  
“I’m not a creep” is all he said as he followed me back into the bar. Her ordered drinks while I sat at a table, he sat down another mojito with mint leaves in front of me and I took a sip.  
“How long have you been like this?” He asked.  
“5 weeks” I said, I at least got to say I was on the short end of the spectrum for learning how to kill people effectively with my dagger.  
“Not long” he said, “how come your dagger is a different color then your uncles?” He asked, my uncle? Oh Pete. I didn’t really want to answer the question so I changed the subject.  
“He’s not my uncle” she said, “he’s my half brother.”  
“He’s your half brother?” He repeated, he didn’t believe me.  
“Oh my dad’s side” I said, “how did you become a demon?” Was there a process? There had to be a story there.  
“Are we trading off on the questions?” He smirked.  
“I was just curious” I admitted.  
He pulled up his sleeve to show what looked like a rune of some sort but it appeared to be a puffed pink scar, “this turned me into a knight of hell” he said. What the fuck was a knight of hell?  
“Sounds very” I took a sip as I searched for a word, “biblical” is all I could come up with.  
“You know much about this side of the world?” He asked.  
“Next to nothing” I admitted.  
“Then how did you get the dagger?” He asked.  
“When we kill someone for the first time the blade will come to us, should we use it we become practically immortal” I explained to him trying to sound like Pete, knowledgeable and old.  
“Practically” he looked down on the cut on my finger, it was still there but it looked like it was healing a bit.  
“Practically” I said, I pointed at him, “I didn’t know about that one” I admitted.  
“How could you die? That you knew of before?” He asked.  
“Suicide, I’ve been told it’s quite a thing to witness, the death of one of us” I said.  
“Why is your half brother’s dagger a different color than yours?” He asked specifically, he must have noticed how I had avoided the subject.  
I could keep trying, I took another sip. “Depending on how we kill the dagger is a different color” I shrugged.  
“What do the colors mean?” He asked.  
I took another sip and he did the same, I was half way through my drink and he’d barely touched his. “Grey is for lovers, white is for strangers, silver is a distant relative, gold is ones own child, bronze is for friends and iron is for enemies” I avoided the meaning of a black dagger.  
“What’s black for?” He reached his fingers out and traced the dagger on my arm lightly with his fingers. He seemed genuinely interested, if only in a sick and twisted way.  
“Close relatives” I said studying him trying to tell if he was disgusted. Pete and Clover had been excited, Dean’s features didn’t change.  
“Who did you kill?” He pressed.  
“I killed my brother” I said, it came out much more evenly then I had expected. It was the first time I’d admitted it aloud. I felt good saying it, I must be a terrible person.  
“Well did he deserve it?” He asked his fingers still on my arm.  
“Definitely” I said earnestly, “how come you have been hunting for my dagger?” I asked, I had deduced this recently. Pete had warned me that people would come after it because I was new, that I had to master the knife before that could happen.  
“Someone wanted it, but I don’t see why if it’s dull” he said.  
“It’s because it can summon death” I admitted to him. Pete would be so upset with me.  
“I’ve met him, it wasn’t a riveting experience” he said, that was a lie. I smiled.  
“That’s a lie” I said.  
He seemed a little surprised, “how can you tell? Another one of your talents?” He asked.  
“Something I picked up over my normal life actually” I’d long since been able to tell when a sociopath was lying, “I’ve never met my father myself.”  
“You’re death’s daughter?” He asked incredulously.  
“Scared?” I teased.  
“Not at all” he said his eyes darting down my body.  
“Where are you staying?” I asked, I think I’d answered enough questions for the night.  
“Across the street” he said, that place was disgusting, I wasn’t going there to get laid, “what?” He asked noticing the face I had made.  
“Kind of sleazy, we could go back to the place I’m staying at” I suggested, “it’s just down the street” I said, it was an easy walk and the place wasn’t that bad.  
“Let’s do it, sweetheart” he said and he put down some money and we left. The walk was pretty quick, the hotel really wasn’t that far.  
The walk really was quite short, Pete liked to be close to bars, but not across the street. He walked with his hand on the small of my back. It was almost cute.  
“You’re staying here?” He asked looking up and down the halls and at the carpeted floors.  
“Yeah the walls are thicker then paper” I pulled my key card out for the door to my hotel room. He took it from my hand as I tried to protest he pulled me around and pressed his lips to mine again. His lips were soft and he smelt like whiskey, I sucked lightly on his bottom lip and he pressed his tongue into my mouth. He pushed the door open and his hands were on the back of my thighs picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
I tugged up his shirt and we broke the kiss only so he could take it off. God he was hot. Well toned and muscled underneath it, I had only ever dated skinny white guys. He had a weird tattoo on his chest, I think I had known a girl with one, she’d been a Wiccan or something. I pulled off my crop top and tossed it away. He watched me and leaned into my neck laying down kisses as he unsnapped my bra and pulled it off of me. My fingers couldn’t undo his pants fast enough and he did the same to mine. I’d never had a one night stand, actually the last time I’d had sex was several years ago. I had to have been 19 at the time with my then boyfriend. He shoved his jeans down and tugged mine off. His fingers wandered down my stomach and down between my legs, he smiled, he took one side of the lace pair of underwear and ripped them right off, effortless. God I wanted him. He kissed me and I leaned up to shove his underwear down. He kissed down my neck and I leaned my head back enjoying the sensation.  
His fingers ran from my knee toward my soaked center, I moved my legs apart for him to have better access, “so fucking wet” he pulled at my thighs opening them further. He rubbed at my entrance a moment before pressed a finger into me before added another. I held onto his shoulders and dug my nails in. Why didn’t I have sex more often? “You ever been eaten out?” He asked.  
Truthfully others had tried and I’d never been able to get off on it even with me giving instructions. It always felt like someone placing a warm slug on me and it just grossed me out thinking about it. “I’ve never really liked it” I told him, he was welcome to try though.  
“You’ve never had me” he smirked. Cocky wasn’t he? He kissed to my stomach and he seemed to be admiring how I did my pubic hair, Weirdo. I leaned back and he moved my legs over his shoulder and I felt his warm tongue on me. I tried not to think of slugs. He moved his fingers inside of me looking for something. Maybe I should have told him that I was never able to find my own G-spot, I doubted I even had one. I was about to tell him to stop and just fuck me when his lips closed around my clit and I moaned loudly. I ran my fingers through his soft hair to tell him I liked that. Then he did the impossible, he found my g-spot I groaned as he pushed at that spot over and over again.  
I was breathing hard now rising toward my orgasm, he hummed on my clit sending light vibrations over it, “that a girl” he said pulling back. He positioned me on the center of the bed and I let my legs fall open, he grabbed his cock and began to enter me. Fuck he was bigger then I’d expected. I knocked my head back in a moan, it felt wonderful. “How do I feel, little girl?” He asked.  
“So fucking good, Dean” I said through a moan. He started slowly, maybe too slow. I pushed up to meet him and I looked at him. He was watching me. “Over” I said and he let me be on top. He smirked up at me as I placed one palm on his chest and pulled off of him before moving quickly back down taking him back into me. This felt amazing. His hands were firmly placed on my hips.  
“Lia fuck” he said. The name sounded better coming from him. I looked down at him and he had his eyes closed. I did the smirking this time. Then without much warning he flipped us again, a wonder we didn’t land on the floor. He began thrusting into me faster.  
“Oh, fuck Dean” I said as he thrust into me hard and fast, I could feel my orgasm building again, but I needed something more. He reached between us and toyed with my clit. I ran my nails down his back, fuck I was going to come.  
“Going to come for me lia?” He asked into my ear lowly, “come on baby” he encourage.  
“Dean fuck yes” I said as I came around him. He was still thrusting in me when I came down.  
“That a girl” he moaned and I could still feel his fingers on my clit. If he kept going I was going to come again. He groaned but I could see a sliver of a smirk, “one more time” he encouraged brushing his lips across my neck as he spoke, “come one more time for me baby” I said and I knew I was close again, his thrusting became a bit more erratic. He came before me, “fuck Lia” he moaned into my ear as he continued to thrust which sent me over the edge.  
He pulled out of me and I took a moment to come down from my orgasmic high. I climbed underneath the covers and he followed my lead. “I’m going to spend the night” he muttered against the back of my neck. Cuddling had always been my favorite part before, well before I met Dean.  
“Alright” I didn’t argue falling asleep with Dean’s arm wrapped around me.  
I woke up the buzzing and move the arm around me to look for my phone on the floor in my shorts. The screen was too bright and I looked at who had called and left me a text. “We’re leaving in 15” that was 5 minutes ago. Whatever.  
Dean began to move as I got dressed, new panties, I found my bra and I put on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I picked up what I could and threw it in my bag before zipping it up. “Not even a goodbye?” He asked. I hadn’t even known he was actually awake. I was too hungover for anything sappy.  
“Check out is at 2, find me if you ever want to do this again” I said rolling my suitcase out of the room, I was going to go meet my new family.


End file.
